Love Like Fools
by LostInHerThoughts
Summary: Amy attends Shane's party in an attempt to move on from Karma, and maybe she does. I'm sorry about the vague summary, i don't really know how to explain it without saying too much. A little AU and g!p Amy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this. I plan to make this a multi-chapter fic but I won't if you guys aren't into it (I don't mean that in a bitchy way or anything).

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Love Like Fools

Chapter 1

*Amy POV*

Ok, I can do this. I am hot. I am single, I am over Karma and I am going to have fun tonight. I tell myself as I pull up in front of Shane's house. When I enter the house, I'm greeted with loud music and drunk teenagers. Shane always does throw big parties and I'm pretty sure half the people here don't even go to our school.

Speaking of Shane, I spot him across the room with a smaller group. He excuses himself from them and makes his way towards me.

"One beer for the lovely lady," Shane smiles as he hands over a red solo cup.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," I grumble taking a sip of it.

His giggle is not helping either. "Well I don't know if you noticed but there are some lovely ladies... and guys here tonight if you wish to dip your wick."

I make a face, "okay, ew and ew. I'm not really into the guys and 'dipping my wick' is not something I ever want to hear again."

I take a quick look around the room, looking for a certain head of auburn hair. Hmm no luck. Maybe she isn't here. Maybe she's at home watching some sappy Disney movie. Or maybe she's already here with Liam. I push the last thought out of my head.

Shane notices my attention isn't on him, "Amy, will you please just have fun tonight, for me? I know this wasn't the best week ever but I want you to forget about her ok?"

On Monday, Karma and I were walking the halls of Hester with our hands held. On Tuesday, she proposed we break up so she could be with Liam, since they slept together. Wednesday, we broke up and spent the day apart at school for the first time that year. Thursday, she arrived at school in Liam's car and they kissed in front of everyone during 4th. Friday, I bombed a chem test. So ya it was a shit week.

I grit my teeth, "I can't just forget about her Shane. She's my best friend."

Shane sighs deeply and continues. "I know, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you so hurt over her ok? Maybe you moving on from your romantic feelings for her will save your friendship."

"I don't know." I sigh. I doubt that because we haven't spoken for more than 2 sentences to each other after we broke up.

"Hey Shane! We're doing body shots!" Some shirtless guy with an 8 pack is calling out to him.

"Oh my god Amy, that's just what you need!" He says excitedly, pulling me with him.

"Or what you want…" I grumble under my breath.

"You're up next girly." Someone pushed me forwards.

"Uh I'm good." I really don't want to make a fool out of myself and I'm driving home.

The crowd around us opens up a bit to let a girl comes forward and all I can do is stare. Wow.

Just when you thought tank tops and denim shorts weren't in any more. She's a small girl but her assets definitely aren't. Not to sound like a total guy. Her perfectly symmetrical face includes warm hazel eyes, a pointed nose, and thin but plush pink lips. Her long blonde hair cascades over one shoulder, reaching down to around her belly button should be. And now my pants are a lot tighter than they used to be.

"I'll go then." The blonde goddess offers.

Next thing I know she's climbing onto the counter to lay on it and whoa she's taking off her shirt. Not that the view is bad, not bad at all.

"Now do you want to try one?" Shane teases beside me.

I would make a jab at him but I gravitate towards the girl on the counter. I climb onto the counter and I don't think I could just do a body shot. With her black lace bra making her breasts look like a gift, her slightly tanned skin coming off as a glow and her slightly muscled stomach.

I look up at her to see if she sees how nervous I am, she gives me a challenging look and bites her lip. I can do this.

I throw back the shot and lean down to lick the salt from her belly button, her stomach quivering when I do. When I take the lime from her teeth, I'm engulfed in her sweet scent and I swear her tongue darts out to meet my lip before I sit back up.

The crowd is cheering and I hear a couple whistles. I was so wrapped in it, I didn't notice Karma watching too. Our eyes met for a split second before she turns her back and walks away. I would have called out to her to her but of course she's holding Liam's hand!

Gathering my wits, I hop down from the counter and help the girl down.

"Well that was fun," she giggles.

I can't help but smile at her. I don't what is about her but she makes the whole Karma thing seem less painful.

Just when I thought I was cool again, she's a lot closer now and she's looking up at me.

"Maybe we can have more fun at your place?" She suggests with a suggestive grin.

I nod my head, too flushed to say anything. I lead her away from the crowd and towards my car.

I open the door for her and she surprises me by wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a chaste kiss on my lips before sliding into the front seat. I slowly shut the door as I let the kiss sink in and walk around to my side.

I look over her as I turn the car on and she gives me an innocent look. I ignore the jittery feeling at the pit of my stomach and slight tingling in my jeans.

As soon as I start driving, I feel her finger caressing my knee and I tense up. Shit, she doesn't know about my extra equipment. What if she freaks out? WAIT! I've never even had sex before. I won't know what to do!

I'm pulled from my thoughts when we arrive in front of my house and I'm suddenly dropping because she pulled the lever on my seat when she climbed over me.

"WAIT!" I stop her.

"Ya?" She questions.

" I don't know your name," I admit. Sue me, I would like to know the name of the girl I could potentially lose my virginity to.

"It's Charlotte." She answers quietly and looks away, as if she dislikes it.

"That's a beautiful name."

Blushing, she says "Thank you Amy."

I don't question how she knows my name but I nod and lead her towards the house. Thank God no one is home.

I'm definitely not ready when she kisses me with so much force that my back is against the door as soon as it's closed. I let myself be dominated by her because she's so damn hot. When she presses her whole body against mine, I moan into her mouth giving her the chance to sneak her tongue into it.

My hands trail to her ass when she starts to lick and bite down my neck. Everything was happening so fast and her hands were getting closer to my crotch.

"Charlotte." I tried to get attention.

She was about to unbutton it when she finally acknowledged her name being called.

"I'm not like most girls. I was born with a penis and testicles." She said nothing as I told her so I continued. "I understand if you don't want to anymore."

She continued to look into my eyes as her hand squeezed me through my jeans.

"God.." I groaned at the pressure. I really hope she wouldn't blue ball me but I wouldn't expect her to stay.

What she did next totally took me by surprise. She undid my jeans and pulled them down until they were down to my ankles. When she took my length in her hands I nearly came.

Kneeling down, she inspected it. "Wow, you're really big."

"T-thanks." No one else besides my family, doctor, or Karma has seen it.

Her left hand rested on my thigh as her right slowly but thoroughly stroked me. My hips jerked as her strokes got faster and her mouth took in my head. My hands held onto her hair as I went deeper into her mouth.

"F-fuck Charlotte. I'm gonna cum."

"Charlotte!"

With a sudden rush of bravery on her behalf, she took me in until her nose touched my pelvis and I lost control. I pulled out until the head rested on her tongue and let my cum fill her mouth.

I breathed heavily through my nose as she licked me off. "Wow."

She smirks up at me and screams as I lift her onto my hips so I can carry her up to my room. When we get there, she drops from my arms and pushes me onto my bed.

She removes my jeans completely and straddles me. "Shirt and bra off," she commands in a dangerously sexy tone.

I do as she says and she makes work of hers extremely slow. In the dark of my room, I watch as more of her skin is revealed to me. When she's completely naked, she bends down so our lips meet. I let my hands roam the new found skin, every contour and valley of her body. From her collarbone, to her breasts, down her stomach, around her back, down her ass and around her legs.

During my exploring, her head drops into the space between my neck and shoulder. Moaning, her hands tug on my hair.

I use her moment of weakness to roll us over. Toned legs wrap around my waist and my dick is resting on her stomach. Her hand closes around me and leads it lower.

My tip circles her clit and I slip a bit. She's soaked and I feel my balls swell with cum.

"O-oh… God you're so wet." I've never been there before. I mean Karma and I have made it to second base during our "practices" but it never went that far. I always thought that Karma would be my first but at this rate I guess it won't.

"But I don't have a condom." I admit. Great now I won't have my first with Charlotte either.

"It's fine. I'm on the pill. Just put it in!" She urges as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I cover my mouth with hers as she nearly screams when I bury myself in her. I groan into her mouth because she's so warm and her walls suffocate me.

Not much longer, she gives me permission to move.

I pull out slowly until only the head is in and I thrust back in. When she starts to pant in my ear, I sit up to take her hips in my hands.

"Fuck me harder." She tells me, her eyes bore into mine. So I go harder, making her breasts bounce and my balls slap her ass with each thrust.

On a particular thrust that has her nails raking down my back, she screams, "AMY! Fuck, right… right there!"

"F-fuck. You're beautiful Charlotte." And for the first time in a long time, I feel connected to someone that isn't Karma.

I stare down at her, mesmerized. I thrust even harder and faster, the frame of my bed knocking the wall each time and her walls give me one last squeeze before cumming. This intensity of her orgasm pushes me into mine and ,I release my load inside of her. I drop my head next to hers before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

*** So how was it?

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask me so I can clarify anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters and yada yada whatever you're supposed to say here. You get the point.

A/N: This may be a little AU. Amy has a g!p so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this.

Based on the first chapter I think I could write a bit more chapters for this fic. For future reference, updates could take a couple weeks at a time. I don't usually have time to write and I don't want to update just for the sake of updating.

To clarify, this story takes place after the season one finale but Amy and Liam never slept together.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Love Like Fools

Chapter 2

*Amy POV*

I slowly open my eyes as I'm awaken by soft snoring. I find the source soundly sleeping when I roll over.

I watch the girl sleeping in my bed, studying her. Her eyebrows are slightly scrunched, as if she's thinking about something, her fair blonde hair contrasts against the grey of my pillow and her slightly tanned skin glows in the morning sunlight.

"You're staring." Charlotte's voice teased.

I nearly fall out of the bed when she speaks. God, now I feel like a perv.

"I didn't know you were awake." I admit quietly. Great job Amy, that didn't sound weird at all.

She yawns and stretches in the bed, causing the sheet to fall a bit and I can't help but let my eyes roam over the newly exposed skin. She is the girl in the same girl from last night but at the same time she's not.

If I think about it too much I might get hard. Just thinking about the way her wet quivering walls felt like around me, the way her nails raked down my back as she got closer and I'm aroused now.

She's saying something but I couldn't hear her over the pounding in my ears so I nod while trying to cover my rapidly growing hard on. When I look back up at her she's smirking.

She pulls the sheet up to straddle my bare waist and I can't help but groan because she's very naked and the light in the room allows me to see what the darkness of my room hid the night before.

Her hands take my own to cover her breasts and I almost cum. She squeezes her hand over mine, urging me to do the same. She lets out a sigh and her head drops back while she grinds into me.

"F-fuck Charlotte." I watch as her folds glide without ease around the hardness on my lower stomach.

Everything seems more real. Without the buzz of alcohol and the darkness, my senses are heightened.

I'm suddenly missing the heat when her hips lift from mine, but quickly forget when I'm inside her. God at this angle, I feel so much deeper in her and it feels even better. She's pulsing around my length and it feels so good I'm surprised I haven't came yet.

Experimentally, I thrust up into her heat. The motion tears out a moan from both of us and I repeat it over and over just to hear it.

Charlotte releases a loud whine, her hands rest on my stomach to keep herself from falling.

"Ugh… feels so good…" I groan. With every thrust, I come out slicker than the last time and her walls are starting to tremble around me. Her nails dig into me and she slams down every time I thrust up.

"F-Fuck Amy" She stutters out. Her breath is coming in a faster, more shallow rhythm.

And it's too much. "I'm, I'm gonna cum," I tell her.

Her eyes screw shut as her mouth falls open and her walls stop shaking to lock me in a vice grip, restricting me from going any deeper. The feeling brings both of us to our orgasms at the same time.

"AMY!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

I catch her when she falls forward as both of us take a minute to catch our breath.

"I should get going." Charlotte says in the crook of my neck and climbs off of me to collect her clothes.

I sit up, slightly disappointed. I don't like the idea of not having her close to me so I don't give it a second thought as I let the words fall from my mouth, "Maybe we could do this again?"

She smiles at me as she combs her hair with her fingers, her dimples become present. They're not as cute as Karma's though.

Wait, I'm proposing sex with a girl I just met and Karma has Liam. I should not be comparing them.

"You don't seem like the type to have no strings attached sex." She inquires with a raise of her eyebrow and s smirk.

And she is right on some level because before Karma told me she slept with Liam, I believed sex should only be shared between two people who were in love.

"Well I'm open to do new things now…"

"And I'm one of them?" She giggles as she slips on her shoes.

I know she's teasing but I can't help my face from heating up.

"I'd like that," she leans in to put her lips against mine. And a lot sooner than I'd like, she's pulling back and leaving.

As she shuts the door behind her I fall back onto the bed.

God, where did that come from? I've never really liked anyone like that before, well besides Karma. I don't know why I like her so much. Like I said, we had just met but there was excitement in that.

I've spent my whole life with Karma, her hobbies, her smile, her laugh, our memories are engrained into my brain and I know she will always be a part of my life. Even if she can't love me the way I love her.

I shake my head at the last part.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit," I repeat as I try to put myself together in 6 minutes. I swear I only closed my eyes for 2 minutes, not 30!

Seriously, we're step-sisters now and Lauren doesn't even bother to wake me up.

In 5 minutes I'm in the car and pulling out of the driveway. It's not that I'm never late, Karma takes forever to get ready. Whether we're going to the store to stock up on junk food or the mall, 2 minutes turns into 20.

Not that her efforts went to waste, Karma is always beautiful. I don't mind the super model look she strives for when she plans to see Liam but the Saturday night bun with sweatpants and a tank top Karma is just as breathtaking.

I'm pulled from my day dreaming as I enter the school parking lot. In the corner of the lot, Liam and Karma are exchanging kisses on the hood of his car.

I know she told me she didn't love me the way I loved her but she didn't have to move on with Liam so damn quickly. We were the school's favourite couple for the past 3 months, it's only reasonable that our break settle down before she starts making out with Liam fucking Booker in the school parking lot!

Sighing, I park as far away from them as I can and slam my door shut as I walk to my first period class. I mentally face palm myself, who I just so happen to share with Karma.

I make my way to the back of the class before plopping down in one of the few empty seats. I rub my eyes as I give myself a pep talk. Pull yourself together Amy. Karma likes Liam and seeing them together is inevitable. Get used to it.

But as Karma breezes in through the door, I know that pep talk meant nothing. One look at her and I know I can't do that.

Surprisingly, she sits in the seat next to mine.

"So what amazing lecture does Mr. Evans have planned for today?" Karma asks in a sarcastic tone. This teacher lacks any kind of emotion and his lessons put half the class to sleep.

I huff a light laugh as I study her. She doesn't seem nervous to be around me, quite the opposite actually. I guess she's just going to pretend that I didn't admit my feelings for her and we're okay.

I sigh and scold myself for thinking a couple days apart would make Karma realize we're perfect for each other and Liam really wasn't the one for her.

Get used to it I tell myself.

* * *

*** So how was it?

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask me so I can clarify anything.


End file.
